


What did you call me?

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: Beth wasn't happy about their deal, so she invited him over to try to reconsider it. But he didn't expect her to adress something he thought she didn't know. Based on their first kissing scene (?) we saw a glimpse of in the promos.





	What did you call me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, before you start reading I just wanted to inform you that this is my first Brio fanfiction, I tried to describe them as accurately as possible, but if there are any mistakes please let me know in the comments!  
> Also I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. English isn't my mothertongue and I'm still learing.  
> With that being said thank you for reading my fanfiction and I really hope that you'll like it!

It was a beautiful sunny day in southern Michigan. The birds were tweeting and the flowers slowly started to blossom. Innocence. This is the word most people would associate this picture with. That was also the word that Beth Boland used to describe her past life. She was a stay-at-home suburban mom with four kids, a working husband and a minivan. Some would think she enjoyed it. That she was happy. But most didn’t know it wasn’t true. 

It all changed the day sweet, innocent Beth robbed the local grocery store with her sister and best friend. From that day on it just went downhill. Laundering money, blackmail, murder, FBI… The list was long and it just kept getting longer and longer almost every single day. But did she regret it? Did she want to go back to her old, boring life? 

No.

Of course Beth loved her children, in fact more than anything in the world, but she was so tired of having to watch her husband slowly stop loving her and instead seeing her as a trophy: the perfect wife who bakes pies every day, cleans their big fancy house and takes care of their beautiful kids. She was so tired of having to pull off that act in front of all their friends and neighbors. She’ll never regret turning her life around. Especially not after that son of a bitch cheated of her with his secretary, threw away all their money and faked having cancer.

But was it the crime and fear of getting arrested which made Beth’s life so much more interesting and exciting? Maybe it was the fact that the woman was literally laundering money for a street gang? Once again the answer was no. It was him. It was just him.

Beth simply couldn’t understand why this man made her feel this way. He threatened her, forced her to commit crimes and shot her crappy husband. But he was the first one to ever listen to her. To ever care for her. To ever give Beth her freedom and independence. Not to mention his alluring eyes and seductive smile.

The two of them already had little rendez-vous the other day in a public bathroom. As much as she wanted to keep it private, Beth just couldn’t stop thinking about it. His touch and movements made her feel things she didn’t feel in a very long time. Actually wait, she never felt that with anyone before. 

She wanted to feel his body against hers again so badly, this time sober and in a more convenient place. But it wasn’t a good idea, considering the fact that he’s her boss and she’s still married to another person. If that could only change…

But going back to that “he’s her boss” thing, that was something she wasn’t fully satisfied with. Beth finally came up with a great idea how to laundry money in a quick and unnoticeable way, but he of course won’t let her do that alone. 60% was definitely too much. She still earned more than before, but since it was her idea, she deserved the bigger intake. This time she wanted to fight for what she deserved.

Beth called him an hour ago. She waited in her room, sitting on her bed with a glass of Bourbon in her hand. The alcohol somehow made her more confident and careless. That’s exactly what she needed. He could come through the door any moment.

Slowly the woman became very impatient. Where the hell was he? He never stood her up. Beth just kept looking at her watch as if she was hypnotized. Her hand automatically provided her with her drink and her eyes were fixed on the moving second hand, without even noticing someone standing right behind her.

“You’ve been waiting for me?”, a familiar voice asked and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around and stare him directly in his brown eyes. Just after the touch, he distanced himself a little bit and leaned himself against the door to her bedroom. Beth slowly got used to being surprised by him, to the point where his sudden appearances stopped being… surprising. It was almost like a habit, having to see him near her in the weirdest places. Almost like he was stalking and following her everywhere around like a puppy missing its owner. 

“Yes. We need to talk”, Beth answered with a forced serious tone. The Bourbon started to make her feel a little to relaxed, so she tried to seem as sober and strict as possible, which seemed to work out judging by his worried eyes.

“Is that so?” He definitely was surprised by her sudden confidence and graveness. She knew exactly what she wanted and she planned on getting it.

“I don’t really like our deal. I want it to be fifty-fifty, like equals.”

“Equals, huh? Where does that suddenly come from?” A soft smile creeped over his usually emotionless face. It made her go crazy every single time.

“I just want to get what I deserve I guess.” And that made him go crazy. Her decisiveness. 

“You’re the Boss Bitch. You decide on our arrangements and deals, not me.”

He finally surprised her for the first time in a while. Not by appearing in random places or offering her a weird job, no. This man let her be his boss now. She was the boss of a damn gang leader or whoever he was.

“Are you for real? You’re making me your boss now? I hope this isn’t some kind of joke or trick.” Beth stood up from her bed as she was saying these words and walked towards the man leaning against the door. It was almost like their encounter in the bathroom at the bar.

“Elizabeth…”, his voice got quieter and softer. She could feel the tension radiating from his body. Besides, every time he said her name like that, she felt her heart beat faster and her breath stop. What was this man doing to her?

No one was home besides them. The kids were at school and Dean was at work or doing god knows what. They were completely alone, not being able to be interrupted by any living soul right now. Beth just couldn’t resist anymore.

She walked up even closer to him, until she felt his breath on her neck. They looked each other directly in the eyes, wanting to kiss each other so badly, but still hesitating to wait for the other person’s next move. They needed each other’s acceptance.

“Rio…”, she tried to match her tone with his when he was saying her name. The perfect mix of affection, tenderness and smoothness. 

“What did you call me?”

That was when she realized what just had happened. Beth never said his name in front of him until now. Maybe he thought that she didn’t even know his name, like a mystery she never felt the need to solve. It turned out to be wrong.

God, what was she supposed to do or say now? Is he mad at her? Disappointed? Surprised?

Little did she know it turned him on even more. Rio just couldn’t help but kiss her. His lips were soft, but the kiss was rough and passionate. It took her a while to realize what just happened and to reciprocate his actions. Their tongues touched for their first time. Their whole relationship was based off of a completely messed up timeline anyway. Starting with getting to know each other’s families, having sex, knowing each other’s names and then their first kiss. But that was exactly what made their connection even stronger. It was unique. 

But that wasn’t the time and place to think about stuff like that. His hands were wrapped around her face, which seemed to be his favorite place to touch her. Hers on the other hand were stroking his back, feeling his muscles move with every movement of his body.

After a while of passionately making out in the middle of the room, Beth finally started to slowly unbutton his black shirt, which perfectly emphasized his toned figure. God, he looked so fucking hot in it. She wanted to literally rip it off of him, but that shirt was way too nice to be destroyed.

In the meantime, Rio tried to guide them towards the bed. He didn’t mind doing it on the floor or against the wall, but this time he wanted to make it properly. This time needed to be even more special. But right before they would lay down, he had to get rid of her blue, tight sweater first. Her boobs and curves looked fucking amazing in this thing. He became hard by just looking at her in that exact sweater.

She on the other hand felt slightly uncomfortable with revealing her body. Yes, they had sex before, but they didn’t see each other fully naked. Besides, having four children doesn’t help make your body look better. Beth still had some baby fat she couldn’t shed, no matter how much yoga or swimming she tried. Would he still be attracted to her after seeing her imperfections?

Without saying a single word, she let herself get undressed by Rio and waited nervously for his reaction. She was still wearing a red bra and a black pair of jeans, but he stopped kissing her and instead scanned her body for the bottom to the top. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful”, he whispered into her ear and almost made her tear up. He was the first man who ever said these words like he actually meant them. Every single word. Trying not to cry from all the emotions she was feeling in that moment, Beth cupped his face and kissed him to make her forget them, at least for now. What she wanted right now was him inside of her, making her scream from pleasure.

Shortly after, Rio’s lips started moving further down, sucking on her neck. It was her favorite spot. She could lay all day long on that bed and get her neck kissed by him. After a while a quiet moan left her mouth, making his cock even harder than it already was, although he thought it wouldn’t be possible. 

In the meantime he used his hands to open her bra and expose her upper body. God, her boobs were so perfectly shaped, he just couldn’t help but squeeze them and suck on her nipples. This meant that he wasn’t paying attention to her neck anymore, but at least he left some hickeys, which she would now have to hide for at least a week. 

Her moans became louder and more regular at this point. Dean could never make her scream from pleasure by not entering her, sometimes not even when he did. But Rio… he made her heart race with the tiniest movement of his body. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He finally made his way to his pants and pulled them down just enough to free himself, while Beth did the exact same thing. She decided to do it herself now, considering the fact that the panties she was wearing were brand new and she didn’t want them to get ripped again. 

They finally saw each other fully naked for the first time, not being able to resist each other’s hotness. Rio ran his fingers through her already completely wet pussy, just to prepare her a little bit for what would come next. He could see her impatience in her eyes, so he decided to not make her wait any longer. With a smooth movement he pushed his full on hard cock inside of her, making her cry out. Beth almost forgot how good he felt. 

Rio started off pretty slow to get her used to the it, but he quickly increased his tempo, making her moans louder and more intense at the same time. It felt so unbelievably good to feel her warm body on his. 

His thrusts became harder and harder, to the point where Beth buried her nails in is back, probably leaving some marks on his body. He didn’t mind tho, he wanted to be reminded of this encounter for as long as possible.

They wouldn’t last for much longer. Rio was hitting her at the perfect angle, rubbing her clit and sucking her neck at the same time, while he also couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore. When it finally happened, they came almost at the exact same time, making him fill her up and her body shake like crazy. No one ever made her come so hard.

He stayed inside of Beth until both their breaths and hearts slowed down. She couldn’t believe that Rio could make her feel ever more satisfied than after their bathroom sex, but it turned out she was completely wrong. She will definitely not able to walk properly for the next few days. 

“Deal.” 

Beth didn’t even notice he said something in the first moment, until she caught his brown eyes staring at hers.

“What?”

“Let’s make it fifty-fifty. We’re partners now”, he whispered softly in her ear and kissed her peachy lips one last time before getting up, putting on his clothes and leaving her house, leaving her all alone, only with the memory of this encounter.


End file.
